1. Field
The present invention relates to communication of data, and more particularly, to sending messages from a wireless device in a multiple communication modes environment.
2. Background
Various communication systems operating according to different communication protocols provide for communication of messages. Generally, communication of messages is provided through different message services. One of the message services is the short message service (SMS.) The SMS is a wireless message service for providing a medium for communication of alphanumeric messages of limited size. The communication of SMS messages may be between mobile devices, or a mobile device and a wireless network. The SMS may be used for a variety of communication services such as electronic mail, paging, facsimile, voice mail, or Internet access. The SMS is available in communication systems operating in accordance with the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) standard, and code division multiple access (CDMA) standards, such as CDMA1X, CDMA2000, and WCDMA. The standards may include a specific set of protocols for communication of data. Such specific protocols include the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) and the Universal Mobile Telecommunications Service (UMTS).
Another type of message service is known as Enhanced Messaging Service (EMS.) The EMS allows users of EMS-compliant mobile devices to send and receive text, melodies, pictures, and simple sounds and animations, or a combination thereof. The EMS is also supported by a number of communication standards.
A mobile device having multiple communication modes may support the operations of communicating data in accordance with more than one standard. Therefore, the mobile device may be a multi-mode wireless device (MWD.) The MWD allows a user to send and receive voice and data over multiple wireless networks, each operating in accordance with a communication standard. The communication modes include, without limitation, operations in CDMA or GSM based systems, or GSM-based derivatives such as GPRS or UMTS. Other CDMA-based systems are also included, such as CDMA1X, CDMA2000, etc. The MWDs are generally compatible with the SMS and EMS for sending and receiving messages.
Most communication modes provide at least one message service. Each message service, however, has distinct formats, interfaces, and protocols for generating, sending, and receiving messages. In the past, mobile service providers required users to choose a single wireless system for their service. Thus, a wireless device had to support only one set of message services.
The proliferation of MWDs, however, requires the ability to support multiple message services for corresponding multiple communication modes, as well as each message service's unique standards. Currently, a user of an MWD must determine which wireless communication mode or modes is available for use, and must manually select an appropriate corresponding message service. Further, the MWD may employ a different application for each message service, and each application includes a distinct interface and set of procedures for sending a message.
There is therefore a need in the art for a method and apparatus for sending a message in which a wireless communication mode and a message service can be automatically selected.